The overall theme of the WRHR Center will be to emphasize a fundamental approach to the diseases of women that include the disciplines of developmental biology, molecular genetics and cell biology, behavioral science as well as translational and clinical investigative research. All of the proposed faculty mentors will be able to provide training to allow the WRHR scholars to establish their own independent, fundable research programs applicable to the clinical problems of women. No core laboratory in the WRHR Center is being requested as core laboratory facilities will be made available for use in departments where the faculty mentors are situated. The impact of the UCLA WRHR Center will extend beyond the New Program Development Awardees and will also be felt by the faculty mentors in Obstetrics and Gynecology on each of the participating UCLA campuses. This will facilitate the recruitment of medical students, house officers and fellows into investigative basic and clinical research related to Women s Reproductive Health. In view of the multidisciplinary approach of the activities of the Center, we anticipate that faculty mentors from other departments who are a part of the mentor pool will better appreciate the problems related to Women s Reproductive Health and will also be stimulated to work in this area of investigation.